Hell Hath No Fury
by ryando
Summary: Chris Jericho hooks up with Trish at Wrestlemania. Randy Orton Hooks up with Lita the next night on Raw.Diva's get attacked by two mysterious men and John Cena goes on the case, suprise ending.FINALLY UDATED! CHAPTER 8 UP.
1. The Pairings

The night after WrestleMania 21, Jericho had just walked back from a gruelling money in the bank ladder match. He headed back for some treatment on his upper body.

"Hey take it easy man."

"Sorry Chris, just hold still so I can see if anything is broken." The paramedic said. Jericho's best mate Randy Orton came in to check up on him.

"Hey what's up Chris you okay man?"

"Do I look it?"

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to know if you had any tips for me about the Undertaker."

"All I can say is aim low because if you haven't got no legs you're going to have a hell of a time trying to win a fight."

"Ok man thanks I'll check back after my match." Randy shook Chris's hand and walked out of the medical room." Chris turned on the television monitor that was in his locker room and watched Randy's match. He seemed quite impressed with him as he didn't expect him to hang with the dead man.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Chris said to Benoit who was sitting beside him. Randy arrogantly went for Undertaker's finishing manoeuvre the tombstone piledriver. But Undertakers veteran instincts enabled him to counter it and hit Orton with the Tombstone piledriver causing the undertaker to be 13 – 0 at WrestleMania. Backstage Undertaker waited on Randy to shake his hand for the effort he put in, randy came back to his locker room holding his neck and upper shoulder. One of the paramedics went to check up on him.

"When Taker hit me with the Tombstone I felt something pop in my shoulder." Randy said in pain.

"Well it doesn't look broken you may have dislocated it but I'll send you over to the hospital to make sure." The paramedic said. Chris headed to the paramedics room to check on him.

"Hey you okay"

"Yeah they think I have dislocated my shoulder but they are going to send me over the hospital to make sure."

"That's probably the best idea; well I'll go and let you pack your bags okay."

"Yeah okay I might see you tomorrow night on Raw." Chris said before heading out. Chris went into his locker room and started to pack up his things until Trish Stratus came into his locker room.

"Hi Chris can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to tell you that I have been really interested in you and I have all these built up emotions that I just can't keep in me anymore and they have been eating at me to tell you this and I'll understand if you are a little taken back by this but I just had to tell you." Trish said before wiping a little tear from her eye. Chris stood motionless. He was surprised that Trish came right out and said this even though they have had their problems in the past.

"I'm sorry Chris." Trish said before heading for the door.

"No wait Trish, I really like you and I do understand but I don't know if this will work with the problems we have had in the past."

"That's what I was afraid of." Both of them stood in silence waiting for one another to speak.

"Listen I was going to head off but now you're heardo you wanna grab something to eat." Trish smiled. It seemed as if everything was falling into place for her. Both of them walked out of Los Angeles talking and laughing.

_Raw the next night_

"We are live from LA; last night was an event that will live in my heart fro the rest of my life." JR said

"That's right JR what a night it was and we crowned and new world's heavyweight champion in Batista." King said. Backstage Chris was getting ready for the opening match against Christian.

"Hey Chris."

"Randy when did you get here." Chris said shocked

"Just a few minutes ago.

"Great how is your shoulder?"

"Its okay they said I will be out of action for two weeks, listen I have been hearing a little rumour that you and Trish have got a little closer."

"Yeah well that is true, we went out and got something to eat and we talked a little and than I walked her back to her hotel."

"So you think you two will be getting closer."

"Shut up." Chris said with a smile on his face. Just then the two guys heard screaming from the hallway. They looked out and saw Lita arguing with her new boyfriend Edge.

"Edge I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Lita said crying

"I don't care you admitted to it."

"Well it's the truth."

"Oh really it's the truth well how is this for the truth WE ARE THROUGH." edge said before slamming the door shut in Lita's face.

"Hey Chris maybe you should go talk to her." Randy said

"I wish I could but I've got a match." Chris said. "You go talk to her." Chris said to Randy before walking off. Randy stood watching Lita crawl up against the door and decided to see if she was okay.

"Lita you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" she murmured

"No not really, what happened."

"I told edge that I had feelings for Kane and then he lost it."

"Do you still have feelings for Kane?"

"I did but he did treat me like crap."

"I know I saw it." Both of them sat and looked at each other. Lita smiled.

"Thanks for talking to me, that's all I need is for someone to talk to."

"Well why don't we go out and talk I'll buy." Lita smiled again and stood up. She fixed her hair and walked off with randy out of the astrodome.


	2. Friendly fight

One week later the two happy couples were still together. Randy and Lita had already arrived in Kansas City but they were waiting for the arrival of Chris and Trish.

"Where could they be?" Lita asked Randy holding his hand.

"I don't know but its getting a little chilly out here maybe you should head back inside."

"Are you sure?" Lita said.

"Yeah I'm sure, they will be here soon."

"Okay." Lita said and kissed Randy on the cheek before walking indoors. Randy stood outside waiting on Randy and Trish to arrive, it was halfway through the show and there was no sign of them. Randy was going to head back in until Evolution jumped him from behind. Randy put up a brave fight but the strength and skill of Evolution was just too much. Triple H was trash talking until the screeching sound of tires startled him.

"What the hell." He said confused. Chris was lying in wait; he revved up his car and headed straight for Evolution. Chris stopped just in time not to hit Hunter. Triple H ran back inside the building before Chris could get out his car. Chris got out his car and ran over to check on Randy.

"Randy you okay man?" Chris asked.

"No man they hurt me quite bad."

"It looks it, where is Lita?"

"She is inside, where is Trish?"

"She is back at the hotel." Chris said. He picked Randy up and walked him indoors to the medical staff where he could be treated. Once inside he told Lita what had happened. She was obviously shocked but she knew Randy did the right thing sending her back indoors. Chris took Lita over to see Randy before he went.

The next week on Raw Chris waits on the arrival of Randy.

"Chris can I talk to you?" Lillian Garcia said holding a microphone. "We all know what happened to Randy Orton last week on Raw but I was wondering if you had any other information?"

"Well Lillian I-." Triple H and Ric Flair hit Chris from behind. Evolution starts pummelling him.

"C'mon Chris, C'mon fight back, you wanna try and run me over you stupid son of a bitch." Triple H says before laying into him with right hand after right hand. Triple H bust Chris open, blood poured out of the open wound which blinded Chris. Ric Flair then locked in the figure forcing Chris to scream in pain, he tapped on the concrete floor but it didn't matter.

"Woooooooooo!" Flair said in Chris's face. Then out of nowhere Randy jumped on top of Triple H and started to hit him with rights and lefts. He then hit Flair in between the legs causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

Randy picked up a bit of wood and hit Triple H across the back, a large red mark appeared. Triple H started to craw away from Chris and out of the building. Randy extended his hand and picked up Chris. He helped Chris to his feet then he hit him in the face with the bit of wood.

"That will teach you a lesson." Randy said before walking out.

It was the week before Vengeance. Chris had an Intercontinental match against Shelton Benjamin and Randy was fighting the newest member of Raw John Cena.

"What the hell did you do last week?" Lita asked Randy.

"I did what I had to do."

"Do you actually think Chris would send Evolution to beat you up."

"He could have."

"Oh c'mon Randy wake up and smell the air, Chris is your best friend he knows you more than anyone and you of all people should realise that." Lita said. Randy sat silently as if he was thinking. He rubbed the back of his neck, stood up, gave Lita a kiss and walked out of the locker room door. Lita sat staring at the door. Randy went down the hallway to Chris's locker room. He stood motionless; he was just staring at it. He raised his hand and knocked on it. Chris answered; he stood there looking Randy straight in the face. His head had been stitched up because of the beating Randy gave him last week on Raw.

"What do you want?" Randy said gritting his teeth.

"I came to apologise."

"Really, so you came to apologise for kicking my ass."

"Yeah."

"Okay but why did you do it?"

"I thought it was you that jumped me from behind, I couldn't see who it was."

"Oh sure." Chris said sarcastically.

"When I looked up I saw you and I thought it was you so I had to do what I had to do."

"Okay I understand and I appreciate you coming to apologise, so I accept your apology." Chris said putting his hand out. Randy looked down and shook his hand.

"Thank you, now let's go and win the tag titles huh."

**A/N now I know this really has nothing to do with the story line, but I wanted to keep the big part until the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one and THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	3. THE BET

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews I like them all. I know the last chapter was a little small but this is bigger, I hope. I want to say sorry to TRISHORTON for not involving Trish in the last chapter but this chapter has loads of Trish.**

"Look at this king it's the stratusfaction."

"Oh great JR I just love when Trish does that move."

"Here is the count 1…2…3 Trish Stratus keeps her WWE women's title by defeating Victoria." JR shouts while King stares at Trish.

"I'd like to give Trish a little more stratusfaction if you know what I mean JR."

"Oh would you stop it." JR says turning away from King. Trish walks back stage with her title in hand; she smiles as some people applaud her.

"Hey great job baby." Chris says hugging Trish."

"Well thank you and if you keep this up I might give you a little something." Trish smiles, kisses Chris and walks into the women's locker room. As Trish walks into the locker room Lita approaches her.

"Great match."

"Thanks." Lita stands staring at Trish grinning. Lita looked in a good mood. Trish stood laughing happily at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Well why are you smiling at me?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"What."

"Have you and Chris….you know did anything together?"

"No we haven't as a matter of fact." Both ladies giggle and walk into the showers.

"Where are you going Trish?" Christy asks.

"I'm going to see Chris I won't be long." Trish walks out the room with a smile on her face. When she gets to Chris and Randy's locker room door she hears the both of them talking so she waits outside and listens in.

"So you and Trish have been getting along well."

"Yeah I know so have you and Lita though."

"I know, have you and Trish…did anything yet." Randy asked Chris who seemed a little embarrassed by the question.

"Nope, what about you and Lita have you two done anything?" Chris asks with a grin on his face as he knew Randy was going to feel a little embarrassed now.

"We haven't."

"Well I bet you one dollar, Canadian that we can score with Trish and Lita before SummerSlam." Chris says holding up the dollar.

"You're on." Trish stands outside holding a present for Chris. Tears began to roll down her face. The shock of not being loved for real gets to her. Every so often she would wipe tears away, trying to put a brave face on. But it doesn't work. She loved Chris so much that the thought of him not loving her hit hard.

"I can't believe she believed all that I love you crap ha-ha." Chris says before laughing. Trish drops the present and walks away. She runs into the women's locker room and then into the toilet.

"T…Trish are you okay?" Lita asks.

"Do I look okay?" She says angrily

"Sorry."

"No Lita its not you fault."

"What happened?"

"I went over to Chris and Randy's locker room and I heard them talking about us, then the made a bet to see who could score with us first." Lita stood in shock as it seemed.

"You're kidding right."

"No and then I heard Chris say that he couldn't believe that I believed all the love and all the feelings he gave to me. Trish said wiping away more tears.

"Man he is such a jerk."

"If he is such a jerk then why do I love him so much, I even told you that I haven't felt like this before about a guy except him and now he turns round and does this to me." Lita looks at her friend. She realises now that he love for Chris really was real.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Trish asked.

"I'm just going to sort something out."

"Lita please don't go and talk to Chris."

"Don't worry I'm not, I promise." Lita hugs Trish and walks out the bathroom and out of the locker room. Lita heads for Eric Bischoff's office; she knocks on the door and barges in.

"Hi Lita what can I do for you?" Eric says with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Two weeks from tonight I want you to send Chris Jericho and Randy Orton to the ring so Trish and I can confront them about something."

"It depends on what that something is."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you." Lita says quietly before walking out his office.

Its next week and Randy and Chris have just won a tag team match against Tyson Tomko and Christian. As they go back stage Coach comes up to them with a microphone.

"Great win for both of you guys, but I gotta ask you what is this bet that we have been hearing about?"

"What you mean turkey." Chris says

"Well a little rumour has being going around that you two have made a bet to see who could-."

"Listen Coach there is no bet and there is no stupid rumour so back off." Randy shouts before pushing the microphone into Coach's chest. Once they get into the locker room the two boys began to question each others trust.

"Did you tell anyone about the bet we made." Randy asks Chris.

"No I didn't did you say anything to anyone"

"No."

"Well who could have heard us?" A knock comes from the door, Randy opens and sees Tom one of the stage managers at the door.

"Mr Bischoff wants me to inform you that you two have to go to the ring next week." Tom says before walking away. The two guys look at each other bewildered and head back inside to get changed.

"Welcome to Madison Square Garden where WrestleMania was born and tonight Chris Jericho and Randy Orton have to go to the ring for a confrontation but with whom?"

"I dunno JR but that isn't the only big thing tonight, John Cena and Kurt angle the two unlikeliest people to get along have to face Triple H and Edge in a tag team main event match tonight on Monday night Raw." King said before taking a sip of his water.

"Okay guys you are up." One of the stage crew said to Chris and Randy. Randy's music hit the arena and both men walk out. The fans applaud and the two men applaud the fans. Once inside the ring Chris asks for a microphone.

"Okay last week we got told that we were coming out here for a confrontation and we also got told that there is a lot of rumours flying around about us and-." Trish's music went off and Trish and Lita walked out with angry faces. Chris and Randy stood in the ring looking at them strangely. The two girls stand in front of the guys.

"So you are the two that are gonna confront us." Randy says. Lita looks at him and nods her head.

"So what are you mad at us for?" Chris asks. Trish outs her hand inside her pocket and takes out the shiny, gleaming Canadian dollar.

"Oh I see you are mad at us for making a bet, it's just a stupid but, you know we love you." Chris says. He walks towards Trish with his hand held out. He goes to stroke her face but Trish backs away.

"Trish c'mon remember all the fun we had, remember I told you that I loved you and I meant it….honestly I meant it." Trish looks Chris straight in the eye and smiles a little. She smiles even bigger before slapping the taste right out of his mouth. The fans look in astonishment. Trish runs over to Chris again and starts hitting him even more. Randy tries to pull her off him but then Lita starts hitting Randy. The two girls pummel the two guys' until the guys retreat out of the ring and up the entrance ramp. Trish and Lita stand in the ring staring a hole right through the guys. Chris looks in amazement at the actions of Trish before running back stage. They run into Eric Bischoff's office holding their heads.

"Well, well, well you two guys really had a bet to see who was going to get lucky first." Eric says laughing and smiling.

"It wasn't really-." Randy cuts off Chris

"You're damn right we had a bet and I would have won if it hadn't been for Trish." Randy shouts angrily.

"Well you know what I am going to do at Vengeance we are going to have Eric Bischoff's battle of the sexes for the first time ever in the history of the WWE and the contestants will be Chris Jerich and Randy Orton against Lita and Trish Stratus." The fans let up an uproar of excitement, while Chris looks shocked and a little worried at the sound of the match. He didn't want to beat up his "Girlfriend" but the match was on and there was nothing he could do about it.

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. I managed to reach 1500 words. I really enjoyed writing this chapter with all the emotion and stuff, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review afterwards as I love to see what you guy's think of my work. THANKS!**


	4. Vengeance

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to WWE vengeance hosted by Raw and tonight for the second time in WWE history we are going to have Eric Bischoff's battle of the sexes." JR says happily

"That's right JR Eric Bischoff's battle of the sexes, oh I can't wait for it JR." King says.

"Well King you know what else I can't wait for, the World Heavyweight Title match Consisting of Batista and Triple H inside the demonic hell in the cell." The camera switches to Chris Jericho and Randy Orton inside Mr Bischoff's office.

"Look Bischoff I don't think-" Randy cuts of Chris again. Chris puts his arms on his waits in disgust.

"Mr Bischoff I think what you are doing is a great idea and I can't wait to get in the ring with Lita, she will regret the day she slapped the legend killer across the face." Randy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well it's great to see you two ready to kick some female ass yeah." Bischoff says shaking Randy's hand. In the arena the fans scream as it switches to Trish and Lita getting changed in their locker room.

"Lita I can't wait to kick Jericho's ass, I have wanted to do it so much this past week." Trish says pulling down her shirt.

"I know what you mean ever since Bischoff made this match I've been ready." Lita says lacing her boots. Just then Lillian Garcia walks in.

"Girls could I get a minute?" Lillian asks.

"Sure." Lits says.

"We all know the difficult time you two have had this past week especially you Trish but I just want to know how you feel." Lillian asks.

"Well it has been difficult and to let all my fans know I did have feelings for Chris but now all of those have crumbled into ash and blown away and now these two diva's are coming to get some." Trish says with a smile on his face.

"Okay girls hope you have a good match." Lillian says walking out the locker room.

_It's the time of the match. Each competitor gets introduced one by one by Lillian._

"Well here we go King and I wonder how these two young athletic young woman will cope against the first undisputed champion and the youngest ever World Heavyweight Champion." JR says.

_The match starts off with Chris and Trish in the ring. Chris tries to reason with Trish. He places his hand on her cheek and strokes it. Trish goes to slap Chris but he blocks it but then Trish slaps him with her left hand. She builds some momentum by slapping and dropkicking Chris until she went for a cross body. Chris places her over his knee and starts spanking her._

"Now look at this king he is just embarrassing this young woman." JR shouts. In the ring Chris tries to reason with Trish again.

"Trish this is not what we want so calm down okay just-"Chris gets cut off by Trish who kicks him in the sternum.

_Chris pushes Trish away and tags in Randy. Randy aggressively throws Trish into her corner where she tags in Lita. Lita walks calmly in the ring and headbutts Randy in the face. She also starts slapping Randy and she even got a near fall on the legend killer. _

"Look at that King Lita got a near fall on Randy." JR laughs.

_The two men take control by pummelling Lita. They even go as far as taking Lita's top off. Randy show boats by smelling her t-shirt but costs him as Lita low blows him when the ref turned his back to talk to Jericho. The girls start taking control again, Trish even done her stratusfaction to Randy and got a two count. Trish got back up and then got took down by an aggressive clothesline from Randy. Lita tried to go in the ring but was stopped by Chris who then threw her into the barricade wall. Chris saw the clothesline that Randy did and went in the ring to check if she was okay. Just then John Cena came to the ring and hit Chris several times. Trish saw what was going on and went over to tell John to stop, John did so and helped Chris up. _

"Look at the JR he is actually helping Chris Jericho after punching him." King said.

_Randy came over and hit John and then rolled up Trish for the victory. Randy celebrated a little too much._

"What in the hell are you doing man?" Chris asked Randy.

"I just won the match for us." Randy said.

"No you won the match for you I didn't even wanna take part in this." Randy looked at Chris before punching him. Randy laid into him with right hands. Trish tried to help him put she got pushed aside. Cena got up and helped Chris by giving Randy the F-U. He picked up Chris and let him do the lionsault. Once the match was over Trish got helped backstage by the referee and John while Chris helped Lita.

"Chris you need some stitches on your lip." The paramedic said.

"No wonder the way Trish was slapping me." Chris said holding a bag of ice on it. He saw Trish walk by him; he didn't know whether to say anything or to sit quietly.

"Thank you." Trish said then walked off.

"No problem." Chris said smiling. Trish walked into her locker room, John saw Chris who was sitting outside his room.

"Hey you okay man?" John asked.

"Yeah but a little surprised to see you on Raw."

"Oh yeah its because of the draft lottery and I was the first RAW pick so no I'm here."

"Great, I'll talk to you later man I gotta go and get cleaned up."

"Okay dog I need to go talk to Trish anyway."

"Okay see ya." Chris said before John walked away. What was he going to talk to Trish about?

"Hey Chris." said a voice for in front of Chris.

"Oh Hi Stacy, "

"I just wanted to say great match."

"Thanks."

"Anyway I got to go but I'll make sure I'll keep an eye out for you." Stacy said winking and giggling. Chris looked in astonishment; he didn't know Stacy was so nice, probably because he didn't talk to her that much.

**A/N- So did you like that chapter? What do you think will happen with Trish and John, what do you think will happen between Chris and Stacy is the question. Hope you like it and THANKS! For the reviews so far I appreciate each and every one of them.**


	5. I don't want to talk about him

"Welcome guys." Chris said shaking hands with Big Show, RVD and Kurt Angle.

"Thanks Chris." Show said.

"Look at you four grown men hugging and holding hands." Carlito's voice came from the locker room door.

"That's not cool." He said throwing his apple in the air and catching.

"Listen Carlito if you wanna keep that Intercontinental title you better drop your apple." Show said walking towards Carlito. Carlito dropped his apple immediately.

"Okay that's cool." He said before slowly walking out the door. Many superstars like Batista, Chris Benoit and even Chris's former best friend Randy Orton were amongst a few 10 superstars drafted over to SmackDown.

The match before the main event of the evening was Chris and John against newly drafted Carlito "Caribbean" Cool and Gene Snitsky. Chris and John managed to pick up the win after John hit his trademark F – U on Carlito. John and Chris made their way backstage with a win under their belts and for John his first win on RAW.

"Great match huh?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I'm kind of glad I was drafted over to Raw."

"Why?"

"Well no disrespect to Smackdown it's just that on Raw you get a better challenge if you know what I mean." John said.

"Yeah I know."

"John could I um talk to you?" Trish's voice came from the door.

"Sure, excuse me?"

"No problem." Chris watched John and Trish go outside. He wondered what was going on, he didn't want to spy on them so he decided to ask some of the guys if they knew.

"Hey Show do you know what's been going on with Trish and John?" Chris asked. Big show stood blankly.

"Sorry Chris I don't but I did know John was going to ask her a question, beats me what it is." Show said lacing his boots.

"Well thanks anyway." Chris said before walking away. Chris asked around Rob Van Dam and Kurt and even some of the divas but nobody knew. Chris went back to his locker room lost for answers. Chris walked around his locker room, the sound of the door opening made him stop.

"Jericho we need to talk." John said lifting a chair in front of him.

"Sure what about?"

"I've been hearing from the boys that you've been asking some questions." Chris sat looking dull. He knew he had been caught out. John looked at him.

"Look all I was asking Trish was if she wanted to be my tag team partner in an inter gender match." Chris looked at John.

"So you and she aren't…"

"No man as fine as she is I wouldn't go there just yet." John stretched his hand out and Chris shook it.

"You go for it." John said smiling.

"What?" Chris laughed.

"You go for it."

"Nah she won't wanna."

"Believe me she will."

"What you mean by that." Chris asked.

"You'll see I'll be back soon."

"Hey John where you going?" Chris stood in the locker room once again alone.

"Did you guy's see the Great American Bash?" Summer said to Ashley who was getting ready to go out for the results of the Raw Diva search.

"Yeah I loved the bra and panties match I hope we get to do one." Ashley laughed. Trish walked in holding her WWE woman's title.

"What you guy's doing in the Diva locker room." Trish asked.

"They thought it would be better for us to mix with the real Diva's." Lelya said coming out from a shower.

"Oh that's good." Trish said. A knock came from the divas dressing room door; they all looked at each other before Trish answered it.

"Hi Trish." John said.

"Oh hi John I didn't expect to see you."

"Hi John." The diva search girls said in unison. John looked at them and smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked.

"Sure." Trish walked out the dressing room, closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"So what you want to talk about." Trish asked twirling her hair.

"It's about you and Chris." Trish suddenly stopped everything she was doing. She sighed and walked away from John.

"I don't want to talk about him okay."

"Why." John asked trying to catch up with Trish.

"Didn't you see what he put me through, he lied about everything, and he lied about caring about me and loving me." Trish shouted.

"How do you know that?" Trish stopped in her tracks. She looked round at John and stared at him.

"You just don't get it do you." Trish said in a quiet saddened voice before walking away. John was left alone in the hallway. He didn't realise how mad and distraught Trish was.

**A/N – So did you like that chapter. I know it's kind of short sorry about that. But what you think will happen next week on Raw? Do you think Trish will ever forgive Chris? Or has he lost his chance with one of the most beautiful Diva's in the industry. **


	6. An Attack!

**A/N – Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been really, really tough lately and I am working on another story. So I hope you like this chapter and I wrote this one for Jhanelle! (I'm sorry if I embarrassed you)**

It was two weeks after Trish and John rowed in the hallway, although the dust had settled neither John nor Trish had said one word to each other.

"Trish you okay." Ashley asked

"Oh, yeah Ash I'm fine." Trish said slouching next to her travel bag. Ashley walked over and sat beside her.

"Trish you don't have to lie to me, I'm here to help so what's the matter?" Trish looked at Ashley or Ash as she calls her.

"I had an argument with John over Chris. But Chris has been fired and John isn't talking to me so I'm left on my own and when I see you and Matt together it makes me worse." Trish stood up and walked towards the bathroom, desperately looking for something to wipe her eyes with.

"Trish just go and talk to John, tell him how you fell and I'm sure he'll tell you the same things back." Ashley cuddled Trish.

"Yeah okay." Trish laughed. "I must look like such a baby to you."

"No not at all. Now hurry up you need to get back here pretty quick because we've got a match." Trish nodded and walked out. Ashley breathed heavily and hoped Trish luck under her breath.

John paced up and down his dressing room, clutching his WWE championship belt heavily. He whispered what he would be doing in tonight's match and prepared himself for it mentally. As he sat his title down on a chair his door knocked, he casually opened it.

"Hi John." Trish said sliding a strip of her hair to the side of her face.

"Hey I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Well Ashley persuaded me into coming here. I just came here to say sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you two weeks ago when you were only trying to help out a friend."

"I accept your apology and I shouldn't have put more things on your plate, I knew you were having a rough time and it was wrong of me to ask too much." Trish smiled as did John.

"I accept your apology." Trish said. She couldn't stop smiling as hard as she tried not too she couldn't help herself.

"Well I got to go Ashley and I have a match and I kinda need to prepare."

"Okay well I'll see you after your match." John leaned to kiss her but Trish she pulled away. John knew she would but it was worth a try. As John closed the door Trish stopped him and kissed John on the lips before walking away.

Trish and Ashley successfully won their match against Candice and Victoria and now Trish was preparing to watch John's match in his locker room. Shawn Michaels and John Cena and Mankind successfully defeated Kurt Angle, Chris Masters and Carlito. After the match was over Trish ran to the titantron to wait on John. Walking back to John's locker room Trish grabs and holds John's hand as she cuddles into him. Once they get inside they both close the door and cuddle up next to each other to watch the rest of the show. Raw was almost over and Joey Styles and Jerry "The King" Lawler are ready to finish up but Joey gets a word from one of the producers as cameramen hurry to the back. Meanwhile in the back John and Trish's peaceful moment is ruined by a horrified scream from Maria. Trish and John run out their room followed by camera men. John sees Maria standing at the Woman's Locker room door, Maria in tears.

"Holy shit." Shouts John. The camera skips to Trish, floods of tears start rolling down her beautiful face. Once John kneels down the camera gets a shot in the locker room. Ashley is lying unconscious on the ground. EMT'S surrounding her. Blood surrounds her head, the results looks as if someone attacked her from behind with a weapon.

"John what are we going to do." Trish mumbled.

"I…I don't know." Trish falls into John's arms still crying. John comfortingly cuddling her as he looks at the EMT'S putting Ashley on a stretcher and taking her to the local medical facility. The cameras skip to an astounded Joey styles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry that you had to see that. The King ran to the back as he saw what had happened and we just hope Ashley is okay."

**A/N – WOW! I really enjoyed writing that chapter. I hope you like my first of many updates as I have a plan for this story. Who do you think attacked Ashley? What do you think will happen next? Please read and review.**


	7. The Animal is unleashed

**A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews, it seems as if a lot of you care about Ashley…I know I do. Let's stop the entire chit – chat and get to the next instalment of "Hell hath no Fury." IN LOVING MEMORY OF EDDIE GUERRERO 1967 – 2005!**

"Welcome to Friday night Smackdown." Michael Cole yelled into his headset. Things between Raw and Smackdown weren't that good but Theodore Long and the Smackdown put on a classy act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you may have seen the horrific scenes this past week on Raw where 2005 Raw Diva search winner was attacked." Tazz took his glasses of as he spoke. "Its not scenes we would normally like to show you but we would like to send our commiserations to Ashley and her family and we hope whoever did this to her is caught and they get their ass kicked. The cameras moved to the titantron as a long, black limo pulled up.

"Who in the hell is this?" Tazz said

"I don't know" Michale cole followed up with. The door of the limo opened and out stepped the WWE champion John Cena.

"OH MY GOD Tazz look its John Cena!"

"I see him Cole. I wonder what he is here for."

"Hi John I'm glad to see you on Smackdown but I know that's not why you are here, what are you here for?" Teddy Long asked.

"Well Teddy I suppose you saw what happened on Raw and I came here to see if any of you Smackdown guys knew who done it so…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me going around the locker rooms asking certain superstars." Teddy put his chin in his hand.

"Well playa since you is only here for one night I suppose it would be okay. Now if you have any trouble just Holla, Holla Holla playa." Teddy laughed and patted John on the shoulder before walking out of view.

Throughout the entire Smackdown John went round dressing room after Dressing room asking superstars if they had seen or heard anything from the attack but he got the same answer everytime…no. John sat in his locker room; thinking of more ways he could find out then Matt Hardy came in.

"John I need to talk to you."

"Sure Matt what's up?"

"Well Ashley told me not to tell anyone but we are going out with each other and I haven't had time to go to the hospital and I was wondering if you have had any updates about her?"

"I'm sorry Matt but I haven't heard anything but come to Raw on Monday." Matt nodded his head.

"Okay bye." Matt walked out the room leaving John alone again.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw here in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, tonight we have a main event that will…What...King you better go." Joey Styles said. The king took his headset off and ran backstage.

"John come quick" Shawn Michaels shouted.

"Why"

"Just come, c'mon hurry up." John dropped his travel bag in the parking lot and ran to the dressing room area. As they got in the building EMT'S ran passed them which made the two run even quicker.

"Where are we going?" asked John.

"To the diva's locker room." John stopped as he heard the words divas.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"Did you see Trish come into the building?"

"Yeah I said I and I saw her walking into the…aw crap" Shawn said. As they got to the diva's dressing room Jerry "The king" Lawler and some camera guys arrived there as well. Of course they let John in and what he saw wasn't a pretty sight. His girlfriend, Trish was lying just like Ashley was. Her blonde hear died red at the bottom with blood but this time the weapon of attack was nowhere to be seen.

"God damn!" John yelled.

"John calm down okay she is going to be alright."

"Screw this shit." John walked away from the scene out of view. Joey was yet again sitting disgusted.

"Ladies and Gentle mean we are sorry that you…"

"_Your time is up my time is now" _Cena's music hit the jam packed arena and out came the champ and into the squared circle.

"No somebody is coming close to a very severe ass whooping. Now I'm a big fan of the diva's okay but if you want to send a message to me don't take it out on them. Whoever did this I have to ask…what did Ashley and Trish ever do to you so now since I'm out here and um I've got my gear on why don't _you_ come out?" The jam packed Toronto crowd cheered as loud as they possibly could. John paced in the ring awaiting the arrival of…_"Time to play the game." _Triple H's music came on and out he came.

"John I know what you are thinking but its not true okay." Hunter said smiling at the crowd. John screwed his face in anger at HHH.

"It wasn't me okay, why would I want to hit a girl especially your girlfriend but I can give you some clues to who did this." Hunter wiped his beard.

"First off he used to "like" Trish, he hasn't been around in a while and you and him had a little history so any guesses John?"

"Hunter just tell me before I come up there and beat you ass."

"Okay have it your way come on out." It was silent until "_Break the wall down."_ A huge eruption came from the stage and out came they ayatollah of rock and rolla, Chris Jericho and in his hand the chair he had used the past two weeks."

"Hi John, ever since you got me fired I've always wanted to get back at you and what better way to do it is to take out _your pretty little girlfriend_" Jericho said in a mocking voice. John threw his microphone to the canvas and stepped through the ropes and out to the floor.

"John you might not wanna do that because if you do I may just have to kick your ass." John stood and thought about it before rushing up to Chris and diving on him. Cena managed to get a few shots in before Hunter interfered. The allowed Jericho to get to grips and use the steel chair, repeatedly Jericho hit John in the back and a few shots to the head causing him to bleed. Jericho got a few more shots before the referee's and EMT'S came out.

"Ok my god this is horrible…we are sorry to leave you with these images but that is all we have time for." Joey styles said before Raw finished for this week.

**A/N – Well I hope you enjoyed that. I hope you all liked Eddie as much as I did I followed his career since he came into WWE and it's a shame that he had to go so early. Don't forget to review and I would love to know your thoughts of Eddie and his passing up to the great lord. WELL MISS YOU "UNCLE EDDIE"**


	8. Sad ending

**A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews. It seemed my idea worked so that is good. Here is chapter 8.**

A huge white limo pulled outside Madison square garden. The driver wearing white stepped out and opened the door. A wave of boo's came as Triple H and Chris Jericho stepped out of the car.

"Tough crowd" laughed Triple H.

"Screw the crowd, let's go." Jericho said carrying his suitcase. As the two were walking into Madison Square Garden Todd Grisham caught up with them.

"Guys I have to ask you, why did you attack the divas and John Cena throughout the past couple of weeks?" Triple H looked at him and grabbed the microphone.

"You wanna know Todd, you really wanna know? Okay ever since Jericho and I have been out of the WWE the whole entire company has circled around one guy and his pretty little bitch so we decided to stop it and make the attention slip away from him to us." Hunter said staring right into the camera. Jericho asked for the microphone and of course Hunter gave it to him.

"Now ass clown do you realise why we did this?"

"Yeah I suppose so." Todd said.

"Good. C'mon Hunter lets go."

"John you can not wrestle tonight, you have a concussion, two broken ribs and you honestly think that you can take Jericho?" The physiotherapist said.

"Look they can't just go around and beat up woman for no reason so I gotta stop that."

"John c'mon be serious no-"

"NO okay I have to do this."

"We'll not tonight… I have an idea, why don't you get a replacement."

"A what?" John said.

"A replacement you know someone to fill in for you."

"That's a pretty good idea Bob, well since we are finished here I'll go find somebody." John slowly stood up of the chair he was lazing on and went to find his "replacement". He strolled around the corridors every couple of steps other superstars would ask if he was okay, john just shrugged them off. He checked most of the rooms but no one was in them but then by pure unpredicted luck he found someone.

"Hi Kurt" John said.

"John what in the hell do you want?" Kurt said smugly.

"Look I know me and you haven't seen eye to eye and you know when I am one hundred and ten percent I'm coming for that title but I need a favour."

"What exactly would that be?" Kurt folded his arms and looked at Cena.

"You saw what Chris and Hunter did to the divas and me last week and Teddy says that I can wrestle tonight so I have to find a replacement and I was wondering if you would consider being it?" Kurt took his title from around his waist and placed it across his shoulder while staring a hole in John's face.

"I did see what happened to you last week and I must admit it did pretty suck but you didn't give me a shot at _your_ title when you had it and what makes you think you are going to get a shot at mine?."

"Look are you going to do it or not."

"Yeah okay I'll do it but not for you I'm doing it because I wanna kick someone's ass tonight and unfortunately it's Jericho's.

"Thanks Kurt."

"What a match JR but it looks like the World Heavyweight Champion pulled off an amazing victory." King said in his high pitched voice.

"Yes King it was a terrific match and…wait a minute what in the hell is Triple H doing out here?" Hunter ran to the ring and proceeded to beat up angle as his"partner" recovered.

"You shouldn't have got involved Kurt, all you had to say was no." Hunter screamed as he hit Angle with several right hands. The crowd erupted and John cam to the ring with a steel chair in hand. Hunter ran scared but left Chris to retrieve a vicious chair shot to the spine. John helped a bleeding Kurt Angle to the back as the crowd left the arena.

"John…John come here I need to talk to you." Trish said from out of nowhere.

"Trish I didn't expect you here what are you-." Trish cut john off

"No time to explain just come." Trish took John into an empty locker room. Both sat down on chairs they pulled up.

"What's wrong?" John said. Trish began to cry; she put her head in her hands and sobbed as John comforted her with a hug.

"C'mon tell me what's wrong." John said again.

"It's…its Ashley." Trish mumbled

"What about Ashley."

"SHE'S DEAD!"

**A/N – I know she isn't really dead but since she has come down with an injury and she is going to be out of action for a few weeks/months I thought I would go along with this. I know its short but it's the best I can come up with before the huge climax. So did you like it? Surprising? But is it all just a fake? Who knows…I do. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **


	9. Betrayal

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you may have heard and saw over the internet the late Ashley Massaro died in hospital on Feb 28. Our thoughts are with her family." Joey Styles said. The crowd in Raleigh stood silent as every WWE superstar and staff came onto the stage leaded by the McMahon's. Vince stood out in front with a microphone in hand.

"Tonight we remember the life of one diva that brought joy and happiness into the business. She won the 2005 Raw Diva Search contest which was a great achievement. Tonight we remember Ashley Massaro, now look at the titantron." Ten chimes from the ring bell went before every head in the arena turned and watched a special video tribute. After it the crowd chanted "Ashley, Ashley" as the WWE superstars went backstage.

Throughout the night there were matches dedicated to Ashley, certain superstars wore arm bands saying "AM" on them. John was backstage getting ready for a tag team match he was going to be in, but he didn't have a partner.

"Hey John." Matt hardy said walking into John room.

"Hey Matt are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shocked that's all." The two men sat and chatted until it went silent.

"Do you want to tag with me tonight?" Cena said breaking the silence.

"Why me John?"

"I know you and Ashley were going out and it would be great if you went out there and showed her how much you cared about her by wrestling for her." Matt sat and looked at john contemplating.

"Yeah okay" John smiled and hugged Matt.

"I'll see you out there." John said.

The match finished without a hitch, the fans got behind matt and chanted "Ashley…Ashley" John stood back and let Matt thank the fans that was until Triple H came out.

"Awwww poor Matt his little girlfriend is dead; I hope it wasn't my fault hahahaha." Matt ran for the steps but John held him back, desperately trying to calm him down.

"Hey Lillian give him a microphone." Hunter laughed." John walked over and grabbed the mic.

"What in he hell do you want Hunter?"

"I just wanted to _tell _you a few things."

"Go ahead."

"Number one look at this." The whole place went silent until Trish's music hit and she walked out wearing a HHH t-shirt.

"Sorry John but he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse….him." Trish laughed sadistically and kissed HHH.

"Oh and John here is the other thing." Matt turned around and smacked john with the mic and proceeded to stomp and punch him. Medical staff ran to the ring to stretcher out an injured and bloody John Cena. Matt bent over and put some of Jon's blood on his hand and then wiped it across his chest.

"By the way John at Summerslam you will be facing Matt in a steel cage, get well soon." Trish said then blew John a kiss. Back stage Todd Grisham caught up with Matt.

"Matt why did you just attack your best friend?" Todd asked

"Why Todd? You're asking me why? I'll tell you why, ever since I've been with that egomaniac I've got nothing but disrespect and in my opinion he killed my girlfriend." Matt pushed Todd out his way and stormed down the hallway.

"John you okay?" Melina said walking into the medical room.

"Do I look okay?" John shouted.

"Okay I get it this was a stupid idea I'm just going to go."

"No Melina wait…I'm sorry come back in." John whispered.

"Thank you, I was just going to ask if you were okay because I saw what happened out there." Melina said while pulling up a seat next to him.

"Yeah I guess, it did kinda hurt though." John said.

"It looked as if it did he he." Melina said laughing. She stared at John flicking her hair behind her ears. "We'll I'm going to go." Melina said quickly rushing to the door.

"Okay I'll speak to you later." John said smiling.

"Yeah that will be good." Melina walked out.

John sat getting stitches put in his head.

"She likes you John." Terry the Medic said.

"Shut up Terry." John abruptly said.

"It's true, you seen the way she looked at you she likes you."

"Nah I doubt it."

"Okay but don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Ok I-…Ouch! That hurt." John screamed.

"Sorry John." Terry said showing a little smirk. John walked out of the medic's room and went in search for Melina. He decided to go to the diva's locker room, as he was about to turn the corner he heard her voice and Hunters. John put his head down and walked away.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed that and I'm sorry for the lack of updating I promise I will do more over the next few months.**


End file.
